


a real hero

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [26]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying, Gen, Light Angst, Validation, why??? isn't??? that??? a??? tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: wind doesn't like emotions
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Kudos: 35





	a real hero

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many fics i need to do and now i have 5 drafts

“You know it’s okay to show emotion, right?” Time gently said, holding Wind close. The younger choked on a sob. 

“But, if I show emotion, it’s showing I’m weak...” Wind whispers. Time tightens his lips. He understood, of course, at 14 he blamed himself for every little bad thing happening to him and everyone around him. 

“No, Wind, showing emotions is not weakness,” Time said, lifting the crying boys face into his hand to face him, “It took me years to know this, but emotions aren’t weakness, they show that you trust me enough to cry around me, and that’s something a real hero can do.”


End file.
